Brighter Than Sunshine
by helookslikearedvine
Summary: "To wake up to finally find that dream as a reality is extraordinary". So Klaine; first time they wake up together. Fluff. Rating could be off - 'T' to be safe.


Disclaimer - Not mine. I wish right...

Blaine wouldn't necessarily say he's a morning person. It's more like it takes an elephant and a stampede of a thousand hippos to wake him as soon as he's asleep and he stays that way until his automatic body clock and need to be punctual wakes him minutes before his alarm. Once he's awake, though, it's almost like someone has injected caffeine straight into his veins. His happy demeanour and tendency to bounce a lot has put him in a few people's bad books in the early hours of the morning. He's the opposite of most people - happy in the mornings but if the combination of too many late nights and not enough caffeine occurs, his happiness disappears towards the middle of the day.  
>It's his body clock that wakes him promptly at half seven every morning, not an alarm. The weekends aren't an exception.<p>

However, this morning is a little different. Of course he's awake at half seven on the dot on a Saturday - but this time his arms are pressed tight around something and he's surrounded by a smell he's become oh-so-familiar to in the previous months.

He has woken up to that smell before, but those situations were different and if he had woken up with his arms in the same position, he would have a predicament on his hands. There was that one time he had awoke to this smell with a headache to beat them all, and an uneasy feeling building in his stomach; the scent however wasn't straight from the source, it was from the bedding surrounding him and that wasn't quite the same. Of course there had been other times; napping during one of the many study sessions, nodding off during a tedious movie or one of the infamous warbler or new directions sleep overs.

This was twenty times better than any of those occasions. This was the first time he had the right to nuzzle his face in that position between the shoulder and the neck, the right to inhale a lung full of the scent and to squeeze even tighter to the warm sleeping form in his arms. Blaine doesn't know how long he stays in the same position, taking in the warmth and the feelings of comfort and safety, but after a while Kurt begins waking up.

"Unf." Kurt stirred in the arms encircling him, flipping over to face Blaine. His eyes opened slightly, blinking against the harsh light escaping between the drapes, opening wide suddenly upon realising his company. He stared straight into Blaine's warm brown eyes.

"Hi," Blaine whispers, afraid to ruin the tenderness of the moment, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Morning." Kurt says, nuzzling his head into the pillow and against Blaine's shoulder.

"You're adorable when you've just woken up, by the way." Blaine lifted his hand and placed it against Kurt's jaw line, rubbing his thumb lightly at the soft stubble that had grown there.

"I forgot you were here. It was weird when I opened my eyes - I've never shared a bed with another boy before - it was weird, but really nice too." The warmth in Blaine's chest grew as Kurt nestled his head further against Blaine's chest.

"I agree. It was nice, and you smell good. I've been awake for about an hour and a half just taking it in." Kurt closed his eyes at Blaine's words; not quite believing the sentiment and the proof they held of Blaine's feelings towards him.

"You should have woken me up; that's two hours we've wasted." Kurt inhaled as Blaine had done many times that morning, smelling Blaine all around him and wondering how long the smell would last in his bed sheets if he 'forgets' to do the laundry.

It was a weird feeling knowing you had someone you really love and someone who feels the same way about you sleeping next to you. There's something strangely special about falling asleep with another person's arm around you, their breath mingling with yours and waking up to find that one person who truly loves you lying next to you. Many people dream of having someone who can love them, who can share their hearts with them - and to wake up to finally find that dream as a reality is extraordinary.

"I don't mind. I'm an early riser, plus you looked adorable and I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"Okay, Mr. I'm-no-good-at-romance." Kurt smiled against Blaine's shoulder, realizing he could get used to this. He enjoyed Blaine's morning hair and waking up to those warm eyes too much to not want it there every morning.

"Okay. I really need to use the restroom. I've been lying here for two hours, almost, waiting until you woke up; just don't move, okay?" Kurt giggled at how fast the needs of one's bladder could ruin such a soft moment.

"Okay – I'll wait."

A/N - Had to edit this because I forgot an author's note AND a disclaimer :| I fail. So this - My friend accidentally spurred this and I had to write it. Of course my brain says 'THAT WOULD MAKE A CUTE KLAINE STORY' when I hear something romantic :P ahah so yeah - thanks for reading (:


End file.
